Oh Mamma Mia!
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Erica gets a visit from a special someone in her life. This someone brings out a side no one has seen, not even Callie. Read it! You won't regret it!
1. Amelia Claire Hahn

I know, I have a really bad habit if uploading new stories, but never finishing them

but one day, I promise. I will finish! ALL OF MY STORIES!

**Chapter 1: Amelia Claire Hahn**

"So, I was thinking, we should go grab some drinks tonight." Callie smiled at Erica.

Erica smiled sympathetically back. "Sorry, I can't tonight."

"Oh." Callie frowned. "I looked at the board, you don't have any surgeries and you're supposed to be off for the weekend…"

"Yeah, I have plans tonight." Erica nodded as she stood up from the Nurses station and grabbed a chart and started walking down the hallway.

"Wait… You have plans?" Callie asked curiously.

Erica smirked. "Big plans."

"What plans?" Callie followed her.

"Plans." Erica shrugged.

"You're not going to tell me?" Callie pouted. "I'm hurt." Callie laughed.

Erica turned around and smiled. "I just have plans with a friend."

"A friend…" Callie eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes." Erica nodded.

"Tonight, you have plans with a friend."

"Yes?" Erica laughed.

"A date." Callie grinned.

"Not a date." Erica laughed.

"Mhmm… Sure." Callie let it go and walked away trying to figure out Erica's plans.

* * *

"Sloan!" Callie said poking her head into his office.

"Hey." Mark nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, nurses are conspiring against me." Mark frowned.

"Finally, they've learned." Callie laughed. "Want to go grab some drinks with me after work at Joe's."

"Sure."

"Great, I had asked Erica, but she ditched me for some "plans", which I have no idea what they are." Callie muttered bitterly.

"Jealous?" Mark asked.

"Why would I be?" Callie asked confused.

Mark shrugged. "You two have become really close these past few weeks. She's ditching you for what looks like a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so what? She's my best friend. She's helped me a lot through my divorce. That doesn't make me jealous." Callie said defensively

Mark put up his hands in defense. "Don't go all cage fight on me."

Callie nodded. "Meet you at 8." Mark nodded and watched as Callie left the room.

* * *

"So I hear you have a new boyfriend." Mark smiled as he caught up with Erica in the hallway.

"What?" Erica looked at him like he was crazy.

"Word in hallways is that you've got big plans tonight." Mark grinned.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Callie." She muttered.

"She's jealous you know."

Erica rolled her eyes a second time.

"Didn't your mother or father ever tell you that if you keep doing that, your eyes are going to stay like that permanently?"

"Sloan, get a life." Erica told him.

* * *

"Hi." The young 12-year-old smiled shyly.

"Hello." Callie smiled awkwardly as she looked through a chart at the nurse's station. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was looking for somebody. A nurse told me to come ask over here at the station." The girl said looking around the hallway.

"Oh, well… who are you looking for?" Callie asked taking a sheet with all the patients and their room numbers.

"Oh, I'm not looking for a patient. I am actually looking for a doctor." She said.

"What's the doctor's name?"

"Mia?" Callie heard Erica's voice from behind her.

The young girl, who Callie assumed to be Mia, smiled and ran into Erica's arms.

"Hey munchkin. I thought I was picking you up later." Erica smiled bending down a little at eye level and kissing Mia on her cheek.

"Well, Dad was being Dad, so I just asked him to drop me off here because he was stressing over his flight back. Hope you don't mind." Mia smiled.

"Course not." Erica smiled warmly. This side of Erica was something Callie was not used to. Callie cleared her throat and decided she was slowly walked away, but Erica stopped her.

"Callie." Erica stopped her.

"Yeah?" Callie asked turning around.

"I want you to meet someone." Erica grinned down at Mia who returned the smile. "This just happens to be my beautiful daughter, Amelia Claire Hahn."

"You can just call me Mia." Mia smiled.

"Mia this is my best friend Dr. Torres." Erica said.

Mia shook Callie's hand.

"Call me Callie." Callie said still in shock.

"Nice to meet you Callie." Mia smiled.

"Wow, so, is she your big plans?" Callie laughed.

Erica nodded as she put an arm around Mia and pulled her into a hug. "Well, I don't get off for another hour, do you want to go hang out in my office or just hang out around the lobby?" Erica asked.

"Aw, Mom, can't I just go with you?" Mia pouted.

"I would, but I have to go see a patient before I go."

"I hate sitting in lobby's." Mia frowned

"Here, why don't you come hang out with me while your mom finishes up?" Callie suggested. "I was about to head down to the cafeteria."

"Sure." Mia shrugged. "See you in a bit mom." Mia smiled and stepped on her tippy-toes to kiss her mom on the cheek and took off toward the elevators.

"Wow." Callie smiled as she stayed behind a little.

"Yeah." Erica nodded. "I have a daughter."

"How come, we've been friends for months, and I don't know this?" Callie asked.

"Mia's father and I split up when she was five. He moved to L.A, and I moved here to Seattle, since my job takes up more time he gained custody, but she comes for the summer, Christmas, and spring break. Also, if she's not busy she comes for a weekend every other month. So I get to see her pretty often, not to mention I go down to L.A. every once in awhile to pop in for a visit."

"Wow, that must be hard still."

"It is, but we talk every night on the phone. I am really sorry I didn't tell you about this before." Erica said.

"No, it's okay. It's a surprise, but it's your business." Callie nodded.

"Callie!" Mia called from the elevator as she held it open.

"Your daughter calls." Callie laughed.

Erica smiled. "See you in a bit."

Callie nodded as she jogged to the elevator and got in.

"You know, you look a lot like your mom." Callie smiled.

"Thanks." Mia smiled. "I get that a lot."


	2. Future Over Sandwich

**A/N: Hope you like.**

**Chapter 2: Future over Sandwich**

"So you hungry or anything?" Callie asked as she looked at what the hospital had to offer.

"Not really." Mia shook her head. "My dad bought me dinner at the Airport."

"Well, that probably beats Hospital food." Callie laughed. "Come on." Callie said leading Mia to her usual table.

"So, I have never met any of my mom's friends. Every time I come into town, she usually just takes the whole week or two off and we just hang out, but this time it was a bit of the spur of the moment thing. She didn't know I was coming until a few days ago." Mia told her.

"I see." Callie nodded as she took a bite into her chicken sandwich. "Is it hard living so far away from your mom?" She asked.

Mia shrugged. "It is at times, because we are really close, and it's hard for me to be away from her. But, it would be really hard on her if I were to live with her. Can you imagine handling a job like hers and also raising a daughter?" Mia laughed. "My dad isn't the best dad, but he's a good guardian." Mia shrugs.

"Well it's a good thing you see her often." Callie told her.

"Very true. We travel back and forth, and her and my dad are very civil with each other, so that isn't a problem."

"It's so hard to imagine Erica married. I'm still trying to grasp the fact that she has a daughter." Callie smiled.

Mia just laughed. "Yeah, well believe it or not, my mom and my dad were very close, up until the divorce. I think that their jobs became their first priority." Mia shrugged.

"So your dad is…?"

"A lawyer. A good one at that." Mia said proudly.

"Wow, interesting." Callie nodded.

"When I was younger, I just really wanted to be a professional "Block-Builder". The day my mom told me there was no such thing, I cried and cried. Then my dad took me to see one of his cases. Have you ever been a court room where the defendant's yelling and cursing, and the officer is trying to calm him down, and the judge is yelling and hitting the podium with his gavel?"

Callie, completely amused by the 12-year-old excitement, laughed and shook her head. "Can't say that I have…"

"Well, I did and it was the most exciting thrill. That was the day I decided to become a lawyer."

"So you are going to be a lawyer?" Callie asked.

Mia shook her head. "No way! I went back again for another court case and it was completely Boring!" Mia said dramatically.

Callie laughed at the young girl as she drank her coffee and sat back to continue listening.

"So then, my mom took me to work with her one day, and I snuck into an OR Gallery and watched her perform surgery and it was so cool! There was all this blood and guts everywhere! So it was then that I decided to become a doctor, but not just any a doctor! A surgeon, a cardio- Surgeon!" Mia smiled proudly.

"Wow, just like your Mama!" Callie smiled. "So you are going to go to med-school?"

"Heck no! That night my mom was supposed to take me to the Zoo, and then she ended up getting caught up in paperwork and she had to stay and keep an eye on her patient, so I ended up spending the night in an on-call room with this old lady nurse above me snoring a lung out." Mia grumbled.

Callie laughed hysterically. "Mia. Mia. Mia, so what are you going to do?"

"Well, I decided that I was going to go with my dreams and become a "Block Builder." It was what I wanted to do from the start, so I am going to do it!" Mia said.

Callie looked at her confused.

"Come on, Callie! An Architect!" Mia smiled.

"Wow, an architect! That's cool!" Callie smiled.

Mia nodded. "Geez, where is my mother, she said she'd only be a little while."

"There she is!" Callie pointed to Erica walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Erica smiled as she sat down.

"Hey mom! Can Callie come eat with us tonight?" Mia asked.

"No, it's okay, I don't want to intrude on your mother daughter bonding." Callie smiled.

"You won't be! Right mom? We have a whole two weeks to hang out!" Mia smiled.

"Yeah, come on, Cal!" Erica smiled.

"Well… are you sure you don't mind?" Callie asked.

"Positive." Erica nodded.

"Okay then. When are you all going out?"

"Around eight." Erica said.

"Okay, I get off at 7, so I will meet you at your place around that time."

"Okay. Let's go Mia, we have a couple hours to go hang out." Erica smiled as she put an arm around Mia and they walked off.

Callie watched as they walked off and it amazed her how natural it was for Erica. It was a whole different side she'd never seen. She liked the new side.

Callie smiled and walked out of the cafeteria only to be face to face with none other than Mr. Manwhore himself.

"Mark!" Callie laughed as they bumped heads.

"I think I am going to need a CT." Mark said rubbing his forehead.

"Shut up!" Callie laughed.

"So, why the grin on the face?" Mark asked.

"No reason." Callie said trying to hide the smile.

"Tell me!" Mark said sternly.

"I found out what Erica's plans are." Callie teased.

"Tell Me!" Mark said again.

"She has a 12-year old daughter!" Callie said.

Marks jaw dropped. "No Way!"

"Yes way! She is completely adorable! But I have to go finish up so I can get out early. I am eating dinner with the two." Callie smiled.

"Well, pin a rose on your nose." Mark grumbled.

"Are you sad that now that Erica and I are close friends, you and I will grow apart?" Callie said turning back around with a small smile.

"No." Mark tried to fake a laugh. Callie narrowed her eyes at him. "I was actually hoping she had a boyfriend so that she ditched you and you and I started having more hot sex." Mark smiled innocently.

Callie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sorry pretty boy."

TBC...

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**OH PLEASE HELP HELP HELP!!!!!**

**ALERT!**

**I need your input.**

**I need you to vote on whether or not Callie and Erica should stay best friends or more.**

**A) Best Friends**

**B) Relationship.**

**Let me know!**


End file.
